UNE HISTOIRE PAS COMME LES AUTRES
by Dophi
Summary: C'est le jour de la Saint Valentin, le jour des amoureux. Et si contrairement à toutes ses précédentes années, Sanji trouvait enfin l'amour ? Et si l'amour ne venait par forcement de là où il l'attendait ? One-shot One Piece contenant LEMON et un de début de viol.


_Bonjour/Bonsoir_ tout dépend de l'heure, voici **mon premier one-shot que je poste ici.** Il était déjà sur skyrock mais je l'ai enlevé étant victime de plagiat. J'aimerai donc avoir vos avis, je préviens dès le début que sans le vouloir **les personnes sont OOC surtout Sanji**, j'essaie actuellement de _modifier ça_ mais c'est assez compliqué j'ai plusieurs textes en cours.

Je n'ai pas mis le **raiting M** pour rien étant donné qu'il contient un **lemon assez explicite et un début de viol**, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira.

**PS:**_ c'est le deuxième lemon que j'écris_ donc il ne doit pas être terrible désolée " et e**ncore désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe** dans ce cas merci de me le signaler au plus vite

Amicalement, Dophi.

* * *

**UNE HISTOIRE PAS COMME LES AUTRES**

Nous sommes en février le 14. C'est la St valentin. D'ordinaire un certain blond aurait passé cette journée à draguer toutes les filles du quartier, leur promettant à chacune de décrocher la lune mais pas cette fois. Pas cette année. Il était trop occupé pour ça…enfin d'une certaine manière. En réalité notre beau blond était l'héritier d'une immense fortune, surement l'une des plus grandes du pays. Ce jeune adulte était donc l'une des personnes les mieux surveillé du Japon. Pourtant en cette journée de 14 février, il fut tiré de son train-train quotidien.

Il était aux environs de 10 heures du matin. Sanji se leva de bon pied. Il adorait ce jour plus que tout et espérait qu'une fille tomberait enfin sous son charme car il fallait l'avouer. Il était plutôt beau gosse. Grand, blond, les yeux bleu ciel, légèrement halé. Le seul détail qui le distinguait des autres était son sourcil vrillé qui lui donnait un certain charme. Enfin revenons.

Il se leva mais cette fois, ce n'était ni ses parents ni son majordome qui l'attendait dans la cuisine. Non c'était un inconnu. Il était grand et fortement musclé. Ses cheveux rouge feu étaient relevés en arrière par une paire de lunette. Ses ongles étaient peints en noir et son visage étaient recouvert de cicatrice. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Sanji n'en avait aucune idée. Mais l'aura qu'il dégageait ne présageait rien de bon pour le blond. Son regard était pesant et un sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage.

-où sont mes parents ? demanda Sanji calmement.

-quelque part…loin ! répondit l'homme.

L'héritier commença à se poser des questions. Ses parents ? Son majordome ? Ou pouvaient-ils être ? La tête rouge s'avança vers lui d'un pas confiant. On pouvait à présent remarquer la multitude d'armes qu'il portait à la ceinture. Couteaux, cordes, scalpels, ainsi que des pistolets. « C'est qui au juste ? » se demanda Sanji.

-tu vas me tenir compagnie quelques temps !

-moi… ?

-oui toi qui d'autre ?

Sur ces paroles l'homme prit Sanji par la taille et le mis sur son épaule. On aurait pu le comparer à un sac de pomme de terre tellement le rouge n'avait pas fait de délicatesse.

-t'auras besoin de connaitre mon nom plus tard…je ne te dis pas pourquoi …mais appelle moi Kidd, Eustass Kidd ! dit-il d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

Le blond commença à paniquer, qu'allait-il faire de lui ? En avait-il après son argent ? Kidd sorti de la maison avec Sanji sur l'épaule. Etrangement dans le quartier personne ne le remarqua. Pourtant il y avait de quoi ! Il avait une carrure très imposante et sa chevelure ne l'aidait pas non plus. Enfin, un gros modèle vint se garer devant l'entrée de la maison. Sanji se retrouva ballonnée et jeté dans le coffre. Un kidnapping. Voilà il était victime d'un kidnapping !

Durant le trajet il tenta à plusieurs reprises d'hurler mais rien n'y faisait. Ses cris restaient étouffés entre les quatre murs du coffre. Il donna des coups en vain avant de se calmer. A quoi bon ? Son père et sa mère allaient venir le chercher ! C'était évident et même certain ! Il ferma les yeux. Une larme coula doucement pour venir s'écraser contre le tapis de la voiture.

A son réveil, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'il entendit c'était la voix de Kidd.

-bah on dort ? T'en fait pas tu vas bien dormir après ça !

Sa voix avec des échos pervers et Sanji l'avait bien ressentit ce qui lui provoqua un frisson. Il voulait pleurer mais il se retint préférant ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à ses kidnappeurs. Il fut de nouveau porte par la tête rouge. Il leva le visage pour essayer de deviner l'endroit où il se situait mais c'était peine perdu. Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit qu'il fréquentait. Il se trouvait dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Mais pas ceux des films policiers ! Non loin de là ! Celui-ci ressemblait plus à ceux des films d'horreur voire gore. Les murs étaient d'un rouge sale et les fenêtres étaient quasiment toutes soufflées. Le blond déglutit. Un sentiment de peur l'envahit.

Kidd rentra dans le bâtiment le sourire aux lèvres, il semblait le connaitre par cœur. Il tourna à plusieurs reprises et monta quelques escaliers. Sa « prise » ne cessait de lui donner des coups de pieds et de mains comme si cela le touchait. Il ricanait. Il allait avoir ce qu'il attendait. Du plaisir. Beaucoup de plaisir. Sa proie était parfaite de plus elle lui rapporterait sans doute beaucoup d'argent, après.

Il arriva enfin à destination. La pièce dans laquelle il entra était sombre. Très sombre. On ne distinguait presque rien pourtant Kidd savait très bien où se situait chaque objet. Il évita les gros meuble du type table et chaise pour arriver à côté d'un vieux lit. Le matelas était en piteuse état et les barreaux de fer tenaient à peine. Sur la tête de lit et au bout, on pouvait apercevoir de grosses menottes faites dans la même matière. C'était tel un lieu de torture. En effet c'était le lieu de torture de Kidd par excellence ! Ce dernier n'était pas un étranger de la région loin de là ! Il était très connu et notamment pour ses kidnappings très sanglants. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait à ses victimes mais une chose était sûre c'est qu'à la fin que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, elles étaient toutes vidées de leur forces et mourraient à petits feu à causes des blessures infligées.

Sanji fut déposé sur le lit. Il se débattait comme un fou. Il ne voulait pas mourir et dans un sens cela se comprenait. Malheureusement pour lui, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva pied et mains attachés au lit. Les menottes lui faisaient affreusement mal. Elles lui brûlaient. Les subalternes qui accompagnaient jusque-là Kidd furent renvoyés de la pièce. Le rouquin alluma une petite bougie qui laissait voir divers objets tranchant à la vue de Sanji.

-non…non….s'il vous plait ! Arrêtez ! Vous aurez tout l'argent que vous voulez !

Ricana Kidd.

-sache que ce n'est pas l'argent qui m'intéresse mais toi !

Les yeux du blondinet s'arrondirent. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation et se débattait.

-je préférais quand tu dormais…remarque ça peut être amusant.

Il prit un petit scalpel et vint se mettre à califourchon sur sa pauvre victime. Il lui enleva sa chemise très rapidement. Sanji ne savait que faire ni comment réagir. Kidd se pencha en avant et commença à faire le contour des muscles du bout de sa langue. Le blond se pinça la lèvre. La sensation qu'il éprouvait était plus qu'étrange pour lui. Elle lui était même inconnue. Un frisson parcourra son corps. Le dominant en profita pour remonter jusqu'au cou avec sa langue. Il présenta l'objet tranchant à Sanji qui paniquait à vue d'œil. Il passa la lame sur le cou blanc pour en faire sortir quelques gouttes de sang qu'il regarda couler avec la plus grande joie. Il passa son doigt dessus pour amener le liquide rouge à sa bouche. Il reprit son activité du départ et continua de léchouiller le jeune garçon. Quelques maigres années devaient les séparer pourtant Kidd était beaucoup plus expérimenté dans ce domaine et cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Il mordilla une des oreilles puis lécha sans plus tarder le lobe avant de la saigner à son tour. Il s'attaqua à la deuxième. Le sang perlait à présent de trois endroits. De la gorge du blondinet et de ses deux oreilles. Il se pinçait les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux. Il se retenait de crier et le rouquin le remarqua. Il revint sur la peau du cou qu'il suçota à de multiples endroits pinçant la peau entre ses lèvres rouges. Le sang continuait de couler tachant le matelas déjà recouvert de couleur foncée. Il descendit de nouveau sur le torse su jeune homme où il y laissa quelques coupures peu profondes avant de boire le sang. Il le trouvait plutôt bon malgré son gout fortement métallique. Sanji tentait de se débattre mais c'était en vain.

Il déposa par la suite le scalpel pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Il se décala pour être face au pantalon qu'il défit lentement, enlevant le bouton et descendant la braguette du jean en se léchant discrètement les lèvres. Sanji qui ne comprenait toujours pas la situation laissa quelques larmes couler.

-si tu pleures maintenant qu'est-ce que se sera après ? dit-il ironiquement.

Il lui retira son pantalon en quatrième vitesses et en profita pour enlever sa veste par la même occasion. Il commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Il faut dire que l'excitation commençait également à monter en lui. Il fit passer ses doigts sur le boxer du jeune mais fut assez déçu lorsqu'il ne vit aucune bosse. Son partenaire restait donc neutre à ça ? C'était bien un première pour lui. D'ordinaire cela provoquait toujours un petit quelque chose. Il tenta donc une approche plus rapide vu que Sanji ne paraissait pas excité. Il passa sa main sous le tissu pour prendre le membre entre ses doigts. Le blond alors surprit lâcha un petit gémissement involontaire avant de rougir.

Bah-ah enfin ... Kidd soupir.

Notre victime comprenait dès à présent ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Le regard sauvage et plein d'idée malsaine de son malfaiteur laissait facilement comprendre la situation.

Alors pris dans sa main, il décida d'entamer une petite série de va et vient pour le faire gonfler. L'effet tarda un peu mais il vint tout de même laissant le jeune rouge comme une pivoine. Il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait ! Cette proie était définitivement très différente des autres. Il continua ses mouvements de sa main droite voyant que cela faisait réagir le blond. Ce dernier gémissait faiblement car il se pinçait la lèvre inférieure. Le rouquin aurait préféré l'entendre pleinement parce qu'à vrai en dire en plus du plaisir procuré il n'y a que ça qui l'intéresse. Il arrêta donc son occupation pour à la place lui enlever le morceau tissu qui lui cachait un si belle vue. Le caleçon finit sa course par terre pour accompagner les autres vêtements. Kidd pris alors pleinement en bouche la verge rougit de son partenaire qui commençait à se dresser. Il commença lentement avant d'accélérer le mouvement non sans contre quelques ralentissement parfois et jouant avec ce qui s'offrait devant lui. Il mordillait entre deux mouvements le bout du sexe. Sanji ne put se retenir cette fois-ci et il gémit.

-Dans ... dans ...

Sa respiration s'accélérait et les plaies qu'il avait sur le corps le piquaient. Elles saignaient peu mais saignaient toujours. A partir de cet instant, sa seule volonté était de survivre. Il se sentait durcir mais pas par plaisir c'était involontaire. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens. Il voulait faire partir cette bouche gênante mais la tête rouge en avait décidé autrement. Ses va et vient se furent plus rapides et plus intenses. Les mains de Sanji agrippaient les barreaux de fer. Il aurait voulu les arracher et lui balancer mais les forces lui manquaient. Les menottes lui brûlaient de plus en plus.

Kidd relâcha le membre pour reprendre un petit objet coupant. Le blond ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Le rouquin pris son arme et laissa quelques marques rouges sur la verge encore gonflée et rougi. Du sang commençait à se faire voir. Ce qu'il faisait était extrêmement dangereux et il le savait c'est ce qu'il l'amusait par-dessus tout. Pourtant cette fois fut différente mais il ne trouva pas la raison du pourquoi. Il releva la tête. Sa victime avait les yeux fermés et se retenait de crier à plein poumon. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit, il avait envie de voir ses yeux bleus pétiller d'excitation et de l'entendre crier son nom. Il se pencha alors sur lui pour arriver à la hauteur de son visage. Le blondinet ouvrit son œil. Il bougeait à toute vitesse signe qu'il paniquait. Allait-il lui enlever son œil ? Au lieu de cela le dominant voulut soulever sa mèche de cheveux d'or qui cachait son œil gauche. Mais son propriétaire grogna très fortement et mordit les doigts qui s'approchaient dangereusement.

-c'est qu'il est sauvage en vrai !

-ne me touche plus !

Il rassembla ses dernières forces et lui cracha au visage. Kidd devint aussi rouge que le couleur de ses cheveux. Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ? À lui en plus ! À son donneur de plaisir ! Il entra dans une phase d'énervement. Il retira la salive de son visage avant d'enfoncer deux de ces doigts dans la bouche du blond. Il se demandait s'il devait aller jusqu'à sa gorge. Il dessina des ronds dans sa bouche. Sanji manquait de vouloir vomir ses tripes. Comment allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir vivant avec toutes les plaies qu'il avait déjà sur son corps ? Une fois les doigts complètement mouillés, le rouquin ne prit aucun gant et les enfonça directement dans l'intimité serrée du blond qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur immédiatement après. Il se tordait dans tous les sens. La seule volonté qui parcourait son esprit était de mourir. Il se sentait souillé et sali par ce geste.

-tain…dit-il entre ses dents.

Il avait mal. Très mal ! Celui qui le dominait commença des mouvements de ciseaux ce qui lui arracha de nouveaux quelques cris et larmes. La chaleur de la pièce augmenta de quelques degrés. Un troisième doigt fut rajouté. Ils dessinaient des petits cercles tandis la victime criait et gémissait en même temps. Il ricana. Son but approchait à grand pas. Pour ne pas faire tarder les choses plus longtemps, il enleva son pantalon qu'il jeta. Son caleçon eu le même sort.

Sanji était rouge, transpirant et pleurant. Kidd décida alors qu'il était temps pour lui de se faire plaisir. Il retira ses doigts et mit alors son membre directement dans la bouche de sa proie. Il était fièrement dressé lui ! Pourtant son partenaire ne souhaitait pas lui donner se plaisir là et il était frustré. Il prit sa tête et le força alors à faire ces fameux mouvements qu'il aimait tant. Il résistait et ça l'agaçait encore plus. C'est vrai que c'était le cas à chaque fois mais avec lui, il était vraiment énervé. Il aurait vraiment voulu avoir du plaisir avec lui. Il fronça les sourcils et le blond compris.

De son côté un autre sentiment des plus étrange l'avait envahi en plus de la peur et de la panique. Ses yeux qui formaient deux balles de golfs se refermèrent petit à petit. Une question traversa son esprit. « Si je fais ce qu'il veut ? Est-ce que je vais m'en sortir ». Il était évident que non, il était rare qu'une victime de kidnapping soit relâchée de cette manière. Pourtant il détendit ses muscles et commença à faire ce qu'il devait. Sa langue titilla le membre ce qu'il fit gémir de joie le dominant. Sanji se mit alors à sourire et Kidd également. . Il dessina les contours des nerfs laissant sur son chemin quelques petites traces de son passage. Le rouquin se pencha en avant et sans s'en rendre compte, il défit les menottes qui retenaient les poignets puis commença à se déverser. Il éprouvait un réel plaisir et plus que d'habitude d'ailleurs ! Le blond n'avait d'autre que choix que d'avaler le liquide blanc même si pour une part de lui-même c'était très loin d'être désagréable. Elle coula dans sa gorge avant de finir sa course dans son estomac. Le rouquin se retira non sans contre un petit pincement. Il aurait voulu que ça dure plus longtemps. Pour compenser son manque, il recula légèrement pour commencer à la pénétrer en douceur pour une fois.

Sanji gémit mais il voulait étouffer ses cris. Il trouva alors une idée pour ça. Il entoura de ses bras dès à présent libre la nuque de son partenaire. Il le força à approcher son visage du sien. Il happa ses lèvres d'un coup tandis qu'il pénétrait encore plus loin. Les lèvres entre ouvertes, sa langue y passa sans problème. Elle fit en premier le contour de ses dents avant de venir jouer avec sa sœur. Chacune recherchait à dominer l'autre. Finalement celle du rouge gagna. A bout de souffle, elles furent contraintes de se séparer. Kidd était dorénavant au trois quart dans Sanji. Ce dernier ne retenant plus ses gémissements qui se faisaient très bruyants. Cela ne ressemblait plus du tout à de la torture à présent. Bien au contraire. Le dominant redressa le torse puis récupéra une petite clef.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait envie de délivrer une de ses proies. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » se demanda-t-il. Sans perdre une seconde, il défit les dernières menottes qu'il envoya valdinguer. Sa victime pouvait partir quand bon lui semblait pourtant elle ne bougea pas de la position dans laquelle elle était, ce qui l'excita encore plus. La vue du corps de Sanji nu, les jambes écartées chacune de chaque côté de son bassin était plus que désirante. Ce dernier se pinçait les lèvres mais gémissait tout de même.

Le blond qui aurait pu partir à présent ne bougeait pas. Une nouvelle chose l'en empêchait si l'on enlève le fait qu'il se faisait pénétrer plutôt violement. Au fil de l'acte, un ressentiment bizarre l'avait envahi. Il avait cherché pendant un long moment avant de finalement trouver. Le plaisir. Voilà il éprouvait malgré tout du plaisir et c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas partir. Cet homme qui était censé être son bourreau était devenu l'inverse. Il sourit. Il se sentait bien même s'il commençait à avoir un peu mal.

-t'y prendrais plaisir ? demanda Kidd perversement.

Sanji se contenta d'hausser un sourcil comme pour laisser le bénéfice du doute. Doute qui n'en était pas vraiment un car le regard de ce dernier en disait long. Mais le rouquin qui adorait énerver ses victimes n'allait pas le laisser avoir ce plaisir là tout de suite. Alors il sorti de lui sans prendre de pincette. Un petit cri se fit alors entendre.

-tu…t'arrêtes là ?! demanda le blond.

-aucune idée...Sourit l'autre perversement.

Il était frustré, il ne voulait en aucun cas s'arrêter là ! Pour manifester son envie de continuer par-dessus tout, le blond donna quelques petits coups de bassin. Le dominant comprit bien vite la signification mais il préférait s'amuser. Il avait envie de profiter pour que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Il dessina alors les contours du membre du dominé du bout des doigts. Il s'arrêtait quelques fois pour donner quelques petits coups de langue sur son jouet fièrement dressé. Le blondinet balança sa tête en arrière et gémit de plaisir. Ce rouquin savait y faire pour le faire voler mais surtout pour l'agacer. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait ! Il accentua alors ses mouvements de bassin.

Kidd ne pouvait résister à ces-derniers. Ils étaient si sexy et si excitants. Il arrêta son petit manège sentant une plus grande vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il commença à perdre littéralement le contrôle. Il regarda le blond dans les yeux. Ses pupilles bougeaient à une vitesse phénoménale. Il leva les yeux et une idée plus que désirante lui vint. Sans plus attendre, il glissa sur les lèvres de celui qui lui donnait de l'effet passant sa langue sur toutes ses dents avant d'entamer une des plus beaux ballets avec sa jumelle. Alors qu'il l'embrassait à en mourir, il souleva Sanji du lit ce dernier ne s'en étant pas rendu compte. Les yeux fermés, ils se sont levés et ont tourné sur eux même dans la pièce. La bataille pour savoir qui dominerai l'autre les avait emmené jusqu'au mur. Kidd le plaqua contre celui-ci. Il retira sa langue pour pouvoir respirer laissant entre les deux un petit filet de salive qui en disait long. De son muscle, il traça les contours du corps, le blondinet ne pouvant que gémir de plaisir. Arrivée, au niveau du bas ventre, le dominant retourna son ancienne victime violemment pour la mettre face au mur. La paire de fesses qui se dressaient dorénavant devant lui donna encore plus envie. Doucement (contrairement à ses habitudes) il y passa sa langue fraiche. L'effet produit un énorme frisson chez Sanji au vu de la différence de température. Voyant la réaction de sa partenaire, il ne prit plus aucun gant. Il rangea sa langue pour à la place y pénétrer son membre. S'enfonçant encore plus jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit qu'il voulait. Les deux transpiraient comme jamais, les gouttes démarrant de leur tempe pour dessiner chacun de leurs muscles finement taillés et pour finir leur course par terre, ensemble. Ses coups de bassins se faisaient de plus en plus violents et de plus en plus rapides ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au blond, bien au contraire ! Sa bouche qui laissait sortir des soupirs de plaisir plus intenses les uns que les autres en était la preuve. Ses ongles légèrement déchirés s'accrochaient au papier couleur morbide de la pièce. Kidd s'enfonçait plus profond encore en lui. Mais cela était loin de lui suffire non ! Voir Sanji s'accrochant au papier avec une telle force et le voir gémir si violemment n'étaient pas suffisant. Il le prit alors par la taille et avec sa force à la limite du surhumain il décolla son amant du mur pour le mettre à quatre pattes par terre. Son blond était si désirant comme ça ! Toujours à l'intérieur de lui, il remarqua que son derrière avait légèrement rougi pourtant il n'en avait que faire. Il s'afféra à donner des coups encore plus violent que précédemment. Il avait une idée bien précise en tête. Son membre gonflait au fur et à mesure mais il se retint. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait pour le moment. Il donna alors un puissant coup de rein et atteignit la prostate de son amant qu'il martyrisa de coups. Son propriétaire pleurait non pas de douleur ou de peur mais bel et bien de plaisir. A cet instant précis dans cette position-là, il était heureux. Sa vue se flouta légèrement pour faire place un arc-en-ciel de couleur. Les étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Elles formaient un cercle avant de se disperser. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'un homme arriverait à lui donner ça. Son premier orgasme. Les sons qui s'échappaient d'entre ses fines lèvres résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Même un sourd aurait pu les entendre. En bougeant ses hanches il montra à Kidd qu'il en voulait plus mais ce dernier en avait décidé autrement. Il se retira violemment de lui ce qui lui arracha littéralement la peau de l'intérieur. Le membre de celui-ci était pourtant fièrement dressé, rouge et gonfler par le plaisir, alors pourquoi était-il sorti ?

Sanji se retourna pour bien distinguer la tête rouge qui venait de l'empêcher de s'asseoir avant au moins une bonne semaine. Elle esquissait un sourire pervers et avait plein d'idée dernière la tête.

Il prit les épaules du blond pour les plaquer face contre terre. Leur regard se croisa. Aucun ne voulait prononcer ces mots fatidiques, leur fierté étant beaucoup trop grande pour ça. Les plaies du dominé avaient commencé à cicatriser à vue d'œil, le rouquin en profita alors pour gratter les petites croutes du bout des doigts permettant ainsi au sang de s'écouler une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci se pinça la lèvre, les douleurs commençaient à revenir. Le liquide s'échappa de son torse et vient frapper le sol rouge brique d'un _ploc…ploc_ répétitif et résonant. Ce seul bruit commençait à l'agacer, il prit alors ses dernières forces et posa sa langue doucement sur la verge du blond qui était habillé d'un début de rouge. Il dessina les contours dans le but de la faire gonfler une dernière fois. Il suivit les nerfs du membre s'arrêtant à presque chaque millimètre pour y laisser un peu de salive comme un chien marquerait son territoire. Le blond ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant au plaisir suprême. Il était déjà trop tard et la douleur était déjà là. Le simple fait d'être posé par terre lui faisait affreusement mal. Certains de ses muscles avaient dû être déchirés au vue de la violence des mouvements. Il crispa ses mains entre les différents carreaux de carrelage qui formait le sol. Ses ongles s'y plantaient laissant de maigre goutte de sang y couler. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes à présent. Le dominant prit alors violemment sa verge en bouche après y avoir mordillé le bout. Les plaies qui étaient encore apparentes refirent surface. Les mouvements de va et vient étaient intensifs et remplis de plaisir. Sa respiration s'accélérant il ne s'empêcha entre deux souffles de gémir encore plus ce qui excita encore plus le rouge.

Son sexe en redemandait. Les actions qu'il menait avaient en plus de faire gonfler le plaisir du blond continué de faire plaisir au sien. Il ne tardait pas à ne plus pouvoir se retenir et cela se voyait. Il remonta ses yeux pour croiser la bille bleue de son amant. Celui-ci comprit la situation au quart de tour et esquissa un petit sourire. Gardant le membre en bouche il se contenta de pivoter sur le côté pour se mettre à califourchon sur Sanji offrant une très belle vue à ce dernier. Alors qu'il gémissait encore il décida de donner par-ci par-là des coups de langue sur la peau qui se présentait fasse à lui. Ne s'attardant pas non plus, il prit la verge rougit en bouche directement. Ils étaient à présent liés de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit. Chacun travaillant sa tâche du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était à celui qui lâcherait le premier. Finalement les deux, dans un même mouvement finir par se vider l'un dans l'autre. Les semences blanchâtres coulant de leur bouche respective. Ils en avalaient le plus qu'ils pouvaient mais le liquide restait collé au fond de leur gorge. Ils se détachèrent alors petit à petit chacun tombant de chaque côté de l'autre presque vidé de leur force. Ils se considérèrent d'un léger regard. Une petite lueur dans les yeux. Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre était hors du commun pour chacun. L'un ayant eu sa première fois, l'autre ayant pris un réel plaisir à le faire pour une fois.

Ce blondinet avait réussi à mettre le roux dans tous ses états. Il regarda le plafond même s'il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Sa respiration était plus que rapide et il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées correctes. Son corps bouillonnait encore de plaisir. Il sourit en repensant aux évènements passés. La sensation d'un corps chaud étranger contre le sien, lui pénétrant un anneau de chair qui lui était pourtant interdit. C'était son paroxysme, son bonheur. Il se demandait à présent pourquoi le blond n'était pas parti quand il en avait l'occasion. Il l'interrogea du regard. Le concerné ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre son interrogation. Il se mit alors sur le ventre et marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui.

Kidd était toujours allongé le dos contre le sol, nu et sans aucune pudeur de sa part. À vrai dire il n'était plus à ça près maintenant. Sanji passa par-dessus lui, frottant ainsi sans forcément le vouloir leur membre qui avait bien carburé jusque-là. Un frisson leur parcouru le dos. Cette sensation était vraiment enivrante telle une drogue. Il s'allongea complètement sur lui et posa sa bouche contre le sienne. Les peaux se touchant, les lèvres se happant et le début de leur lèvres se titillant rappela une nouvelle fois une énorme vague de chaleur. Sa langue se fraya un chemin et vint entourer sa cousine d'une énorme douceur. Les deux tournaient, valsant à un rythme endiablé. Une bataille pour savoir qui dominerait s'engagea alors. La tomate répondant avec fougue et le citron avec passion. Une main passa dans des mèches rouges sang, elle jouait avec. Une autre caressait le torse dessinant minutieusement chaque muscle et s'arrêtant quelques fois sur de la chair plus foncé qu'il pinçait légèrement. Les langues se quittèrent pour rejoindre leur propriétaire néanmoins ces derniers restèrent coller front à front des mains baladeuses se déplaçant un peu partout sur leur corps respectifs. Leur respiration était saccadée mais s'accordait parfaitement.

Ce fut le blond qui en premier lâcha un petit gémissement en sentant une nouvelle fois des mains si près de son intimité largement desserrée depuis le temps. Le rouquin esquissa un petit sourire carnassier.

-Kidd…Eustass Kidd… Dit Sanji d'une voix des plus sensuelles qui soient.

-Hum ...?

Son sourire ne se détacha pas du visage bien au contraire, il fut tout émoustillé d'entendre son partenaire souffler son prénom comme il lui avait sous-entendu au début de leur rencontre.

-je n'arrive plus…à …m'arrêter !

Le dernier mot fut accentué quand deux commencèrent à masser ses fesses. Il soupira d'aise en fermant quelques fois les yeux.

-tant mieux…parce que moi non plus. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Le dominé ouvrit les yeux. Comment avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? En arriver au point qu'il désirait l'homme qui était allongé devant lui jusqu'à la mort. Il le voulait rien que pour lui. Il fondit une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres.

Cette journée-là, combien de fois l'ont-ils fait ? Combien de fois le cuisinier s'était vu écrasé contre le mur, le sol ou le matelas se faisant pénétrer plus profondément à chaque fois ? Combien de fois leur liquide blanchâtre collant et au gout légèrement salé et amer s'était rependu sur le mur, le sol ou le matelas ? Combien de fois leurs lèvres avides l'une de l'autre s'étaient rencontrées ? Combien de fois leur langue avait pu danser ensemble ? Aucun nombre ne pourrait décrire l'étendu de la scène qui s'était déroulée. Deux hommes les plus virils qui soient s'arrachant l'un à l'autre jusqu'à s'en déchirer les muscles de l'intérieur. Voilà la scène. Malheureusement pour eux, le corps humain n'ayant pas été créé pour une telle répétition de cet exercice et ils furent donc contraint d'arrêter non sans un petit pincement.

Leur acte était tellement puissant qu'il aurait pu en faire trembler les murs de la bâtisse déjà en très mauvaise état. Les parois de la pièce étaient couvertes de griffures ainsi que le sol, le matelas et le dos du rouquin. Il y avait du sang un peu partout dans la pièce mais on ne pouvait le distinguer la lumière de la bougie s'étant éteinte il y a de cela un bon moment. Deux corps d'homme gisaient par terre non loin. Ils dormaient sur le sol crasseux. Kidd avait amené Sanji jusqu'à lui et le recouvrait d'un bras. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit.

Un homme avec un casque bleu et blanc entra et alluma la lumière pour mieux distinguer les deux silhouettes allongées par terre. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond plutôt foncé. Mais le détail qui le distinguait de tous était sans doute son absence de main. En effet, ces-dernières étaient remplacé par des lames tranchantes qui avaient fait nombre de victime par le passé. Il s'approcha des deux amants endormis et entreprit de soulever Sanji mais une main ferme le retint.

- Needs a context!

-Mais capitaine, on doit s'en débarrasser c'est la coutume !

Le dit capitaine fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard. En aucun cas il devait le toucher et s'en débarrasser ! Il n'était pas comme les autres et il comptait bien le garder pour lui ! Il éprouvait une autre chose à son égard et il aimerait bien trouver quoi. Donc avant de le tuer, il devait savoir.

-tu ni toucheras pas c'est clair ?! Maintenant dégage Killer !

Killer dit le massacreur quitta donc la pièce en ronchonnant et maudissant le caractère de merde de son capitaine dès le matin. Il claqua la porte derrière lui ce qui provoqua un énorme fracas et réveilla Sanji.

Ce dernier ouvrit doucement un œil, il observait l'homme qui était allongé derrière lui. Les souvenirs de la précédente soirée lui revinrent. Lui, la pièce et une énorme montée de chaleur pour un plaisir à son paroxysme. Voilà comment dans sa tête, il essaya de se remémorer la soirée. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il n'était pas parti quand il en avait l'occasion. Il baissa le regard et parti dans ses pensées. Avait-il continué pour survivre ou avait-il continué par plaisir ? Il ne savait plus trop. Il se dégagea du bras qui le retenait prisonnier pour s'allonger sur le dos mais une douleur vive l'en empêcha. Il esquissa un petit sourire. La journée avait plus qu'été mouvementée. Il avait beau avoir mal aux fesses il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au rouquin, c'était comme impossible pour lui. Il fit volteface pour se mettre face à lui.

-tu peux partir maintenant rien ne t'en empêche…Dit Kidd calmement.

Avouer qu'il aimerait bien que le blond reste était beaucoup trop dur. Sa fierté masculine en prendrait un bon coup.

-je sais.

L'ancienne victime ne bougea pas d'un pouce et plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

-mais si je n'ai pas envie de partir ?

L'ancien bourreau fut surpris. Il ne voulait pas partir après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Décidément cet homme était vraiment plus qu'étrange.

-tu ne veux pas partir ?! Même après_ ça_ ?

Il avait accentué le dernier mot comme pour bien faire comprendre sa pensée.

-oui, _ça_ a été finalement un grand plaisir.

Il avait dû ravaler sa fierté pour dire ça. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le grand Sanji fils d'un puissant allié du gouvernement avouait quelque chose. Qui plus est une partie de jambe en l'air avec homme qui était censé être son violeur.

Kidd esquissa un petit sourire narquois.

-alors on pourra remettre_ ça_ quand tu veux.

-ça me va mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te ferai _ça_.

-je veux bien voir ça justement.

Il laissa sortir un petit ricanement. Il finit finalement par se lever et aida son amant à faire de même. Ils n'avaient pas avoué complètement qu'ils avaient aimé mais ils s'étaient très bien compris. Il faudra attendre encore un peu avant d'espérer avoir une autre marque de sentiment. Le blond difficilement mis sur pied entreprit la cherche de ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillé un peu partout dans la pièce.

La nuit avait commencé à tomber quand Sanji fut ramené chez lui par Kidd en personne. Il avait juré qu'il n'en parlerait à personne si le rouquin arrêtait ses crimes. Il avait fini par accepté à contre cœur mais voir un blond avec une bouille suppliante sur le visage l'avait fait craquer. Il ouvrit la porte du model noir mais une main ferme le retint.

-Hm!

Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec un rouge le sourire aux lèvres. Les siennes furent happées immédiatement après. Une langue tenta de forcer une l'ouverture mais elle n'eut pas besoin car celle-ci se fit automatiquement. Tournoyant ensemble, les yeux fermés les muscles dansaient amoureusement. Le blond plaqua ses mains sur le visage de son propriétaire. Lorsque le souffle leur manqua, ils se séparèrent laissant derrière eux un petit filet de salive que certaines qualifieraient de « mignon ». Il quitta la voiture, laissant son amant sur sa faim.

Il monta les escaliers de chez lui par chance ses parents n'étaient finalement pas rentrés de leur voyage d'affaire. Détail qu'il avait dû oublier ce matin. Son majordome ne devait pas être très loin non plus. Il ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner et dire :

-demain chez moi, même heure.

Cette phrasa sonna en écho chez le rouquin qui sourit perversement. Décidément ce blondinet n'était vraiment pas comme les autres et il n'était décidé à la laisser à quiconque. C'était sa proie. C'était la sienne et ça le restera, pendant un long moment voire un temps indéfinis.


End file.
